<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaotic Star Wars Groupchats by Ravenclaw_Peredhel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731467">Chaotic Star Wars Groupchats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel'>Ravenclaw_Peredhel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Lineages (Star Wars), Jedi Shenanigans (Star Wars), Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Mace Windu is So Done, Tired Mace Windu, Yoda is a Troll, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yoda creates a chat for ease of communication. </p><p>Everything goes snowballs very quickly from there. </p><p> </p><p>Aka, I cannot find enough chatfics to appease my soul, so I am writing one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Depa Billaba &amp; Kit Fisto, Depa Billaba &amp; Mace Windu, Depa Billaba &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu &amp; Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786202">Star Wars the Groupchat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise">Allise</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002792">Yet Another Star Wars Group Chat Fic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionova/pseuds/TallNegotiations">TallNegotiations (dionova)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Master Yoda has created a new chat!]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Yoda has added Master Koon, Master Windu, Master Kenobi, Master Mundi, Master Ti, Master Fisto, Master Billaba, Master Gallia, Master Koth, Master Piell, Master Rancisis and Master Tiin to the chat]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Yoda has named the chat “High Council Chat”]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Master Windu:</strong> Why exactly do we need a chat Yoda? We meet via holo anyway. </p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>A matter of pride, this is. </p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>I don't want to know. </p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>Depends really...</p><p><strong>Master Fisto:</strong> It is a VERY interesting story. </p><p><strong>Master Billaba: </strong>Kit, quite honestly, wtf?</p><p><strong>Master Billaba: </strong>You had NOTHING to do with it. </p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>And how would YOU know?</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>Oh my gosh! You were behind it!</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>Depa!</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>Did I ever tell you, you are my best friend?</p><p><strong>Master Billaba: </strong>I'm not telling you. </p><p><strong>Master Mundi: </strong>I am watching this chaos the way you would watch a speeder crash </p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>This is nothing. </p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>You should see Anakin and Ashoka. </p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>Dear Force, no!</p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>Half of the paperwork on my desk is damage reports from THEIR missions!</p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>Sometimes I just want to burn it. </p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>Then I remember I'm supposed to be Master of the Order </p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>This is why Grand Master I am. </p><p><strong>Master Ti: </strong>Okay first off, what is this?</p><p><strong>Master Ti: </strong>And secondly</p><p><strong>Master Ti: </strong>Why can I hear Yoda cackling?</p><p><strong>Master Ti: </strong>I'm in the SOUNDPROOFED medical wing of the Temple</p><p><strong>Master Ti: </strong>I shouldn't be able to hear anything!</p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>Look up. </p><p><strong>Master Ti: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Ti: </strong>oh</p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>This is why I have reinforced windows. </p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>I kept jumping out. </p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Koon:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>...</p><p><strong> Master Mundi:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Koth: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Piell: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Rancisis: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Ti:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Gallia:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Tiin:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Billaba: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>Anyways</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>Can we change our names? </p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>Master Fisto makes me feel old and boring.</p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>As long as 'Frog', no one calls me. </p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>Cruel, children were, when a youngling I was. </p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Koon:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>...</p><p><strong> Master Mundi:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Koth:</strong> ...</p><p><strong> Master Piell: </strong>...</p><p><strong> Master Rancisis:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Ti:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Gallia:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Tiin:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Master Billaba: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>You were a YOUNGLING?</p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>Look this good, when nine hundred you are, you will not. </p><p><strong>Master Gallia:</strong> Master Yoda,</p><p><strong>Master Gallia: </strong>Respectfully, that has jackshit to do with whether you are a youngling. </p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>Don't even try Adi. </p><p><strong>Master Windu: </strong>He went senile long ago. </p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>When next on Coruscant you are, an appointment with my gimmer stick, you have. </p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>👿 👿 👿 </p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>Anyways</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>Name changes?</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Billaba has changed their name to Better Than You Bitch]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Fisto has changed their name to What Are Clothes]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Koon has changed their name to Adopt The Children]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Ti has changed their name to  Willing To Co-Parent]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Mundi has changed their name to Droid Brain]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Windu has changed their name to Mace Windu]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>Seriously Master????</p><p>
  <strong>[Better Than You Bitch has changed Mace Windu's name to Defenestration Expert]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Defenestration Expert: </strong>Depa...</p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>What?</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Gallia has changed their name to Not Ki-Adi]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Droid Brain: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Not Ki-Adi: </strong>Every time I go to the creche, at least one youngling calls me 'Master Ki-Adi'. </p><p><strong>Not Ki-Adi: </strong>It is sooo annoying. </p><p><strong>Droid Brain: </strong>I didn't name you. </p><p><strong>Not Ki-Adi: </strong>Screw you. </p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>Am I seeing things? </p><p><strong>What Are Clothes: </strong>I know what you mean Obi. </p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>This is insane.  </p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>Also</p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>Obi, change your name. </p><p>
  <strong>[Master Kenobi has changed their name to Perfect Jedi]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[What Are Clothes has changed Perfect Jedi's name to Ginger Ninja]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ginger Ninja: </strong>Kit</p><p><strong>Ginger Ninja: </strong>Wtf</p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>Good job Kit</p><p><strong>What Are Clothes: </strong>ikr</p><p><b>Ginger Ninja: </b>I give up. </p><p>
  <strong>[Master Koth has changed their name to Better Zabrak Than Maul]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Yoda has changed their name to Look This Good When Nine Hundred You Are You Will Not]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Ginger Ninja has changed Look This Good When Nine Hundred You Are You Will Not's name to 'Green Troll]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>Good job Obi!</p><p><strong>Green Troll: </strong>Attacked, I feel. </p><p><strong>Defenestration Expert: </strong>This is payback for the years of stress you gave me. </p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>😂 </p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>That's funny. </p><p><strong>Master Tiin: </strong>I'm going to change my name before one of you demons does it. </p><p><strong>Master Tiin: </strong> Oppo, Even, I suggest you do the same. </p><p> <strong>[Master Rancisis has changed their name to Genie Of The Lamp]</strong></p><p>
  <strong>[Master Piell has changed their name to Choose Your Last Words Wisely]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Tiin has changed their name to Skywalker Is Not The Best Pilot]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ginger Ninja: </strong>Anakin does not fly, he crashes. </p><p><strong>Ginger Ninja: </strong>I get more grey hairs every time he does that. </p><p><strong>What Are Clothes: </strong>You don't lose hair? </p><p><strong>What Are Clothes:</strong> I thought was what humans did when they were stressed. </p><p>
  <strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>
</p><p><strong>Defenestration Expert: </strong>Depa...</p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>☺ </p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>You can't prove anything. </p><p>  <strong>[Defenestration Expert is offline]</strong></p><p><strong>Droid Brain: </strong>Mace just started a full scale engagement with the Seperatists. </p><p><strong>Droid Brain: </strong>We don't even have reinforcements. </p><p><strong>Droid Brain: </strong>This is a nightmare </p><p><strong>Droid Brain: </strong>I hope you hooligans are happy. </p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Better Than You Bitch:</strong> oops. </p><p>****************</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Billaba has created a new chat!]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Billaba has added Master Kenobi and Master Fisto to the chat]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Billaba has named the chat "Chaotic Friend Group"]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>Hey Depa, Obes Kenobes</p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>Kit, I swear...</p><p><strong>Master Billaba: </strong>ooh your dead Kit. </p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>oops. </p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>sorry!</p><p><strong>Master Fisto: </strong>blame Vos. </p><p>
  <strong>Master Billaba:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>
</p><p><strong>Master Billaba: </strong>Fair enough. </p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>not the point but okay</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Fisto has changed their name to Shark Smile™]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Billaba has changed their name to Above You Peasants]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Kenobi has changed their name to Done With My Padawan's Shit]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Above You Peasants: </strong>Oh dear what happened now. </p><p><strong>Done With My Padawan's Shit: </strong>he yeeted his captain. </p><p><strong>Shark Smile: </strong>what's the problem with that? </p><p><strong>Done With My Padawan's Shit: </strong>off a fucking cliff.  </p><p><strong>Done With My Padawan's Shit: </strong>his non-Force sensitive captain. </p><p><strong>Done With My Padawan's Shit: </strong>off a cliff!</p><p><strong>Done With My Padawan's Shit: </strong>with no warning!</p><p><strong>Shark Smile™: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Above You Peasants: </strong>oof</p><p>*******************</p><p>
  <strong>[CC-1010 has created a new chat!]</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>[CC-1010 has added CC-2224, CC-6454, CT-7567, CC-3636, CC-3024 and CC-5052 to the chat]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[CC-1010 has named the chat "Main GAR Commanders Chat (where we can bitch about shit)"]</b>
</p><p><b>CC-1010: </b>ffs</p><p><strong>CC-6454:</strong> what is it this time Fox. </p><p><strong>CC-1010: </strong>i fucking hate senators. </p><p><strong>CC-2224: </strong>oh dear what happened this time. </p><p>
  <strong>CC-1010 is typing...</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't find a number for Monnk, so made his up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Main GAR Commanders Chat (where we can bitch about shit)</b> </span>
</p><p><strong>CC-1010: </strong>and that is just today. </p><p><strong>CC-1010: </strong>I HATE MY LIFE. </p><p><strong>CC-3024: </strong>Not to downplay Fox's shitty life </p><p><strong>CC-3024: </strong>but can we PLEASE change our names </p><p><strong>CC-3024: </strong>im getting a headache from all the numbers. </p><p>
  <strong>[CC-3024 has changed their name to Monnk]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[CC-2224 has changed their name to Cody]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[CC-3636 has changed their name to Wolffe]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[CC-5052 has changed their name to Bly]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[CT-7567 has changed their name to Rex]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[CC-6454 has changed their name to Ponds]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[CC-1010 has changed their name to Fox]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Bly has changed Monnk's name to Under The Sea]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Under The Sea has changed their name to Laundry Droid]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Cody: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Wolffe: </strong>wtf</p><p><strong>Laundry Droid: </strong>I think General Fisto is allergic to robes. </p><p><strong>Laundry Droid: </strong>Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy</p><p><strong>Laundry Droid: </strong>BUT HE NEVER WEARS ANYTHING</p><p><strong>Laundry Droid: </strong>HE DOESN'T WEAR HIS ROBES LET ALONE ARMOUR</p><p><strong>Laundry Droid: </strong>HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT A JEDI WHO DOESNT EVEN HAVE BASIC PROTECTION!</p><p><strong>Cody: </strong>ugh, at least General Fisto keeps his lightsaber with him. </p><p><strong>Cody: </strong>I swear, I pick up General Kenobi's lightsaber EVERY SINGLE BATTLE. </p><p><strong>Cody: </strong>sometimes I think I carry it around more than him. </p><p>
  <strong>[Cody has changed their name to Will Sell Soul For Glue]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rex: 😂 😂 😂 😂 😂 😂 </strong>
</p><p><strong>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </strong>oh like you can talk Rex</p><p><b>Bly: 👀</b> <b></b></p><p><b>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </b>Rex's jedi eats bugs</p><p><strong>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </strong>also loses his lightsaber just as regularly as General Kenobi</p><p><strong>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </strong>only more permanently</p><p><strong>Wolffe: </strong>😂 </p><p><strong>Wolffe: </strong>I'm fairly certain my Jedi wants to adopt me</p><p><strong>Wolffe: </strong>Take that suckers!</p><p><strong>Bly: </strong>I would hate for Aayla to adopt me. </p><p><strong>Ponds: </strong>General Windu is not the adopting type</p><p><strong>Ponds: </strong>he's quite gruff but he has a good heart</p><p><strong>Fox: </strong>at least you fuckers have a Jedi</p><p><strong>Fox: </strong>I have the bloody chancellor</p><p><strong>Fox: </strong>he's corrupt, senile, power hungry and I'm fairly certain he's a pedophile. </p><p><strong>Fox: </strong>Did you know that he had PRIVATE meetings with General Skywalker since the general was 9????</p><p><b>Ponds: </b>Oh yeah</p><p><strong>Ponds: </strong>General Windu was ranting about that the other day</p><p><strong>Ponds: </strong>I think he thinks Palpatine's why General Skywalker is so screwed up. </p><p><strong>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </strong>My General thinks that it's because of General Skywalker's slave background. </p><p><strong>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </strong>General Kenobi used to be a slave. </p><p><strong>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </strong>he's still got the scars around his neck</p><p><strong>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </strong>I swear, I need to have like a million more men just to make sure my General doesn't kill himself. </p><p><strong>Laundry Droid: </strong>Is everyone going it ignore that Bly called his General by her first name?</p><p><strong>Wolffe: </strong>Anything to tell us Bly?</p><p><strong>Bly: </strong>fuck off</p><p><strong>Bly: </strong>you call your General Buir Wolffe, you can't talk. </p><p><strong>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Rex: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Laundry Droid: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Ponds: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Fox: </strong>...</p><p>
  <strong>[Laundry Droid has changed Wolffe's name to Plo Koon's Son]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Plo Koon's Son: </strong>I wish. </p><p><strong>Plo Koon's Son: </strong>He has been talking about adopting us after the war though. </p><p><strong>Plo Koon's Son:</strong> But anyway!</p><p><strong>Plo Koon's Son:</strong> BLY CALLED HIS GENERAL AAYLA CAN WE FOCUS GUYS!</p><p><strong>Bly: </strong>I reserve the right to mind my own business. </p><p><strong>Rex:</strong> He and General Secura are a thing. </p><p><strong>Rex:</strong> My General is General Secura's best friend. </p><p><strong>Rex: </strong>General Skywalker cannot keep a secret</p><p><strong>Bly: </strong>REX I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU</p><p><strong>Bly: </strong>Rex you promised!</p><p>
  <strong>[Rex has changed Bly's name to Mr Secura]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Mr Secura: </strong>Hi, this is Aayla. </p><p><strong>Rex:</strong> shit</p><p><b>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </b>shit</p><p><b>Laundry Droid: </b>shit</p><p><b>Ponds: </b>shit</p><p><strong>Wolffe: </strong>shit</p><p><strong>Mr Secura: </strong>Don't worry, I don't mind, I'm glad Bly's brothers are fine with our relationship</p><p><strong>Mr Secura: </strong>and Rex...</p><p><strong>Mr Secura: </strong>Anakin is married to Senator Amidala. </p><p><strong>Rex:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Ponds:</strong> ...</p><p><b>Laundry Droid:</b> ...</p><p><b>Wolffe: </b>...</p><p><b>Will Sell Soul For Glue: </b>...</p><p><b>Rex: </b>i thought they were just dating...</p><p><strong>Mr Secura: </strong>I'm back btw</p><p><b>Fox: </b>I hate you idiots. </p><p>***************</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Kenobi has created a new chat!]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Kenobi has added Master Yoda, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano and Master Dooku to the chat]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Master Kenobi has named the chat “Lineage Chaos”]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Master Dooku: </strong>How is my account still in the Jedi Archives?</p><p><strong>Master Dooku: </strong>I left the Order. </p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>Then why still have the Jedi commlink do you? </p><p><strong>Knight Skywalker: </strong>DOOKU WAS IN OUR LINEAGE!!?!?!?!?!?</p><p><strong>Padawan Tano: </strong>wait what?</p><p><strong>Padawan Tano: </strong>wtf?</p><p><strong>Padawan Tano: </strong>Skyguy why didn't you tell me?</p><p><strong>Knight Skywalker: </strong>I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SNIPS HOW WAS I TO TELL YOU IF I DIDN'T KNOW. </p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>overreacting you are, young ones. </p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>Oh yes, in case you didn't know Anakin and Ahsoka, Master Qui-Gon was Master Dooku's Padawan. </p><p><strong>Master Dooku: </strong>Master is a Jedi term.</p><p><strong>Master Dooku: </strong>In case you have forgotten young Kenobi, I am a Sith now. </p><p>
  <strong>[Master Dooku has changed their name to Darth Tyranus]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>That is surprisingly unimaginative for you Grandmaster. </p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>disappointed, I am. </p><p><strong>Knight Skywalker: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Padawan Tano: </strong>pinch me Skyguy. </p><p><strong>Padawan Tano: </strong>OW!</p><p><strong>Master Kenobi: </strong>Calm down you two. </p><p>
  <strong>[Master Kenobi has changed their name to Obi-Wan]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Knight Skywalker has changed Padawan Tano's name to Snips]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Snips has changed Knight Skywalker's name to Skyguy]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Obi-Wan has changed Darth Tyranus's name to Count Dooku]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Count Dooku: </strong>At least it isn't a Jedi title. </p><p><strong>Master Yoda: </strong>Heard Qui-Gon, has anyone else?</p><p><strong>Obi-Wan: </strong>I'm still not entirely sure you aren't hallucinating Grandmaster.</p><p><strong>Skyguy: </strong>Ummm...</p><p><strong>Skyguy: </strong>say I might have screwed up a little tiny bit. </p><p><strong>Snips: </strong>more than a little Skyguy!</p><p><strong>Snips: </strong>he screwed up a lot. </p><p><strong>Obi-Wan: </strong>Anakin!</p><p><strong>Obi-Wan: </strong>what did you do now?</p><p>
  <strong>Count Dooku is typing...</strong>
</p><p><strong>Obi-Wan:  </strong>oh dear</p><p>*******************</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>